


Goodnight Angel

by beautifullybrxken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Castiel Finally Tells Dean the truth, Castiel has tattoos, Everybody Hurts, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hospitals, Last Dinner, Love, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Romance, Siblings, Tattoos, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullybrxken/pseuds/beautifullybrxken
Summary: There was always something interesting about the black angel wings on Castiel's back. Dean always wanted to know why someone as smart as Castiel would get something so permanent on his skin. So Dean asked. And he asked again. Until finally one night, Cas gives into Dean's stubborn ways and tells him why he got a tattoo.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Goodnight Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblingthroughtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblingthroughtime/gifts).



> This was a little drabbled I've been putting together for a few weeks now. Inspired by a photo I saw on twitter, that I realized I needed to write. Maybe Destiel will one day be canon. Until then, let's just use our imaginations. 
> 
> See the end for more notes!

You know it’s funny, the first time Dean saw the black ink across Cas’ back, he couldn’t stop staring. Dean couldn’t help it, the artistry on the tattoo was absolutely magnificent. Dean never believed Cas when they first started seeing each other that the blue-eyed businessman had any ink on his body. There was no way that someone that professional and well known would have ever made the reckless and immature decision to get ink permanently etched onto his perfectly toned and beautiful body. Perhaps the mechanic knew less than he thought about the handsome man that had become the love of his life. 

It made Dean fall more in love with Castiel. It made Cas this even sexier badass businessman, that gave Dean all sorts of feelings. Castiel always gave Dean all sorts of feelings. Good ones of course. Dean loved that Cas wasn’t as uptight as he was when they first met. Dean chuckled softly at the thought of the first night he’d met Castiel. The poor businessman didn’t realize that Bobby’s was definitely not a bar for businessmen. But Dean couldn’t be happier that Cas ended up at Bobby’s otherwise the mechanic might have never met the blue-eyed businessman. 

Dean sported a few of his own tattoos but nothing like the large black markings that Cas wore proudly on his skin. The one-time Dean asked why he had got them, the beautiful tattoos, Cas would shut it down every time. So, Dean just stopped asking altogether. He figured Cas would tell him when he was ready to. It became a waiting game for Dean. Until then, all Dean could do was trace the lines of the dark ink to connect the other lines together across Cas’ perfect pale skin. 

It was one night, after a long and romantic time together that Dean asked again, figuring he wouldn’t get a response from Cas about it. All Dean wanted to know was who did the work on Cas. For the first time since they had started dating, Dean had never seen the look Cas gave him when he asked before. His blue eyes completely softened from the stony looks he’d normally give Dean when he asked about the tattoos. Something changed with Castiel, Dean wasn’t sure what it was but something did change within his boyfriend. Dean could only chalk it up to Cas finally wanting to talk to Dean about them, maybe Cas knew and that was why he was finally opening up to Dean. 

“I was sixteen,” Cas said softly to Dean while he stroked Dean’s chest in light feathery touches. 

Dean’s eyes immediately started to widen as Cas continued to speak about his tattoos, even though Castiel swore he would never talk about them with Dean. 

“And we’d moved to a new city, this city actually after my sister – “

“You never told me you have a sister Cas,” Dean said, interrupting his boyfriend. He turned onto his side to look at Castiel. Cas never once mentioned a sister. Dean knew that his boyfriend had brothers, loads of them from the way he talked but never did Castiel once mention having a sister. 

“Dean, I’m talking,” Cas said to him with a soft smile. 

“Right, sorry baby.” 

“As I was saying after my sister got sick,” Cas said softly, looking intently at Dean’s chest, trying to avoid what Cas knew well, the pity gaze. 

“Cas, I’m so sorry. I didn’t,” Dean started only to be cut off by Cas once more. 

“No one knew Dean. There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Cas told Dean gently. 

Dean looked down softly, nodding his head slowly. Dean’s heart hurt for the beautiful man laying in his bed. 

“We moved here after my sister got sick because the best doctors lived here and my parents thought that they could help her,” Cas told Dean. 

Dean bit his lower lip softly, nodding his head, not wanting to interrupt his boyfriend. It was a shock to Dean that he was talking to him about his past at all. He thought it best to let Cas tell the story and if he was up for questions later, maybe Dean would ask him another question. If Castiel was ready for questions. 

“We spent six months that year, in and out of the hospital with her,” Cas let out a slow breath, now trying to gather his thoughts to tell Dean about his sister. “In the end it got bad, we were all in rough shape. The doctors couldn’t do anything but tell my parents that it was genetic, that another one of their children could get sick. That only made the whole process so much worse. It became a waiting game for us, for all of us. My parents weren’t talking to each other. My brothers and I were acting out at school. Everyone was afraid. Afraid of what might happen to her. Afraid of what might happen to our family. We were all in so much pain. And none of us could do anything to help our sister feel just a little bit better. Finally, one night, she passed away in her sleep. Her suffering was finally over. Our family’s suffering was lessened. Until it wasn’t and it all started to ick in that she really was gone. The pain that we thought we were free from, it multiplied. She was gone and we were never going to see her again. Once we lost her, my parents were never the same. Our family was never the same.”

Dean’s heart felt like it was breaking inside of his chest as Cas talked. He didn’t know, he would have never known what Cas went through. What his family went through. Dean was always talking about Sammy and his parents. He never once stopped to check in on Cas. It hurt Dean knowing that he couldn’t be thee to comfort Cas when he needed him most. He lifted a hand and slowly ran his fingertips gently through Cas’ hair, kissing the blue-eyed man’s temple while Cas talked. 

“So, my brothers and I thought, we should do something, get something for her. She’d want us to remember her.” Cas told Dean. “We got tattoos. Everyone in the family. Angel wings, because on August 15th, she became our angel.”

“What was her name?” Dean asked his boyfriend softly. 

That was the first time Cas smiled, a real smile. Dean had never seen Cas smile as softly as he did when Dean asked about his sister. “Her name was Anna.” 

The only thing Dean could do was return the smile Cas gave him with one of his own. “That’s beautiful Cas,” he said softly. 

Cas nodded his head gently, looking up to Dean. 

“So, Anna is kind of like your angel,” Dean mused gently, running his fingertips through Cas’ hair once more. 

“I suppose if that’s how you want to think of it,” Castiel said with a nod. 

Dean smiled at Cas softly. “The same way you’re my angel.” He told him softly, before leaning down to give him a soft kiss. 

Castiel chuckled lightly against Dean’s lips. “Yes perhaps.” He said with a soft yawn. 

“I think it’s time for someone to get some sleep,” Dean said to Cas quietly, stroking his cheek softly. Cas nodded his head lightly, laying down on Dean’s chest slowly. His eyelids started to fall sleepily and his breathing slowed. 

“Goodnight Dean,” Cas said to Dean one last time before falling asleep on his boyfriend. 

Dean smiled gently, tears now filling his eyes as he kissed Cas’ head. The only thing Dean now heard was the sound of the soft beeping of a machine next to him. The mechanic slowly reached out and turned the hospital monitor off that was next to Cas’ bed. He promised himself that he would continue to keep it together because that was what Cas and Anna would have wanted. Tears slowly rolled down Dean’s checks, falling onto the hospital blankets as he looked at his beautiful, smart, and loving boyfriend. Dean kissed Cas’ head, pressing his nose deeply into Cas’ perfect dark hair before pulling away as more tears fell from his eyes. He moved slowly to get off the hospital bed and put the plates and roses he’d gotten for his boyfriend on the table beside the bed. He covered Cas gently, adoring eyes looking at the unmoving man in the hospital bed. They both knew Cas didn’t have a long time once he got sick, it was the same thing when Anna got sick. Dean knew that the two of them wouldn’t have much time together, but Cas was his soulmate. That much Dean knew. So, he stayed with Cas, for the entire time, never once doubting if that was the right choice. Because staying with Cas was the only choice Dean was ever going to make. Cas was it for Dean, they both knew that. Taking a shaky breath, he leaned down one final time to press a soft kiss to Cas’ forehead.

“Goodnight angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to "tumblingthroughtime" who has gotten me through every rough day imaginable with her jokes and her constant love & support. I could have never asked for a better friend in my life than her. This is for you. For being the person I turned to when my world was caving in and I couldn't breathe. You pulled me out and made me smile once more. I can't thank you enough. 
> 
> Originally this was going to have a happier ending, but with everything that has happened in our world today, it felt right. It also meant something to me, having been in a dark place, this fic & my friends pulled me out. Sending love to anyone and everyone that needs it.


End file.
